5 Días de amor
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: mi primera historia larga de ShunXALice, soy mala para los summaries, solo entren y lean
1. Lunes: Noticia y Sorpresa

**DMP: Hola a todos y todas, antes que nada, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este que es mi primer fic largo, espero y les guste, aunque esté un poquito atrasado. También debo decirles que en mi última visita a FanFiction, un pequeño virus emo molesto se metió en mi computadora**

**Shun: ¡Oye, a quien le dices emo!**

**DMP: De acuerdo me corrijo, un pequeño virus ninja molesto se metió en mi computadora y de seguro va a interferir en todos mis fics ¬¬**

**Shun: En eso tienes razón, pero ya verás que te voy a alegrar los fics**

**DMP: Mas te vale, sino dejo de escribir de ti ¬¬, bueno sin más que decir, aquí les dejo mi historia**

**Shun: no tienes algo más que decir?**

**DMP: A si, ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Lunes: Noticia y sorpresa

Alice POV

El día empezó normal, como un lunes común y corriente. Me desperté, me arreglé, bajé a desayunar y me fui a la escuela, ya estando ahí, me encontré con mis amigas Runo y Julie y entramos a la primera clase. Después de un ato untó la maestra y en vez de empezar a impartir la clase, nos dio un aviso a todos.

Como ya saben-se dirigió a todos-este viernes es 14 de febrero y tendremos el ya acostumbrado baile de los enamorados-todos empezaron a gritar y chiflar

Por tal motivo-continuó la maestra-hemos pensado en una actividad un tanto entretenida. A lo largo de la semana, los alumnos de preparatoria estarán vendiendo regalos relativos a la fecha para que se los puedan dar a la persona que deseen2, con su nombre o de forma anónima. A esta actividad la hemos denominado "los 5 días de amor"

-¡Qué lindo nombre!- Chilló Julie- que manera tan linda para que los chicos nos digan lo que sienten

-Pues a mí no me parece lindo-contradijo Runo-a mi más bien me parece cursi

-No finjas que no te gustó la idea Runo, estoy segura que te mueres por que Dan te de algo- le dijo Julie a Runo de manera pícara

-¡Claro que no Julie, no digas tonterías! – le gritó Runo sonrojada - ¿Y tu Alice, qué opinas?

-Yo pues….creo que estoy un poco de acuerdo con Julie – respondí sin prestar mucha importancia

Las clases pasaron rápido, al igual que el recreo, donde varios chicos aprovecharon y compraron los primeros regalos de la semana. En la última clase, una chica de preparatoria entró a nuestro salón para entregar los regalos anónimos. Fue llamando uno por uno a los chicos y a las chicas a quienes les mandaron regalos anónimos hasta que…

-Y el último regalo es para Alice Gehabich-

-¿P-para mí?-cuestioné un poco incrédula y parándome para recibir el regalo y, posteriormente, volví a mi lugar

-Valla, parece que tienes un admirador secreto Alice- Me dijo Runo pícaramente

¡AH, QUE ROMÁNTICO!-Chilló Julie- ¿que es?

Amm solo es una rosa con una tarjeta – Le respondí

¿¡Y que dice la tarjeta! – Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, así que no tuve más que leerla:

_Una hermosa rosa para una chica hermosa_

_Espero que te haya gustado, pues durante este día, te estaré enviando más regalos_

_Aún no me animo a decirte quien soy, pero si te diré que te amo con todo mi corazón_

_Atentamente: Tu admirador secreto_

¡QUE ROMÁNTICO! – Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Señoritas, guarden silencio por favor- nos regañó el profesor

La clase pasó más rápido que las otras, tal vez porque me la pasé pensando en quien pudo haberme enviado el regalo y solo pude pensar en una persona, pero no lo creo capaz de hacer algo así. La hora de la salida llegó y fuimos hacia la puerta, para encontrarnos con Shun, Dan y Billy, estos últimos con regalos para Runo y Julie, respectivamente.

-Toma esto Runo, espero que te guste- Le dijo Dan entregándole una rosa y una caja de chocolates

-Hay Dan, que lindo, gracias- Le dijo Runo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Toma Julie, te compré un pequeño regalo- le dijo Billy mientras le daba un pequeño oso

-¡AAAAHHH ES PERFECTO BILLY!- chilló Julie

-Si se van a poner así todos los días, será mejor que les den los regalos donde no los vea- Dijo Shun mientras observaba la escena

-Y tu Shun, ¿no compraste algo para alguna chica especial?- Le pegunté con curiosidad

-No, a mi no se me da eso de dar regalos- Me respondió llevándose las manos atrás de la cabeza

-Ah, ya veo- Dije un poco triste

Nos fuimos todos a casa y nos íbamos despidiendo conforme íbamos llegando. En todo lo que restó del día no pude pensar en otra cosa: _mi admirador secreto_. ¿Quién será?, ¿Cómo será?, ¿Será cierto lo que dice la tarjeta? Al final del día no pude descifrar nada y fui a descansar. Tal vez mañana pueda averiguar un poco más.

* * *

**DMP: Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado**

**Shun: oye, ¿Por qué solo salí al final?**

**DMP: Porque ahorita no eres muy relevante en la historia, pero más adelante vas a salir más**

**Shun: Eso espero, sino me voy a quedar en esta compu un laaaargo rato**

**DMP: Si escribiendo sobre ti te vas, te escribo 8 historias o más, en fin, dejen reviews si les gustó el cap, y si no, también no..**

**Shun: no hay comentarios buenos ni malos, todos la ayudan a mejorar**

**DMP: lo que él dijo ¬¬**

**Shun: ^^**

_**Darkmagicianprinces**_


	2. Martes: El segundo regalo y una pista

**DMP: Bueno, aquí estoy subiendo el siguiente cap. de esta historia que espero y les guste**

**Shun: Y esta vez, ¿yo salgo más verdad?**

**DMP: Si señor vanidosos, si sales más que la vez pasada, y también es más largo este cap. que el anterior**

**Shun: bien, me alegro, ¡Pero no soy vanidoso!**

**DMP: Eso dices tú ¬¬, también quiero agradecer a Erlymisaki, Sakari1495, ALicelove001, blackrose2797 y snoopyter por sus reviews**

**Shun: si, gracias, cuando los vio no podía dejar de gritar**

**DMP: ¡Cállate ninja chismoso! ¬¬ EN fin, ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Martes: El segundo regalo y una pista

Alice POV

Al día siguiente, hice mi rutina vespertina diaria y me dirigí a la escuela. Cuando por fin llegué, me percaté de que todo el edificio estaba adornado con corazones, letreros que decían _"Feliz 14 de febrero" _y cosas por el estilo.

-_Valla que se tomaron en serio la decoración esta vez-_pensé, mientras analizaba cada detalle de la escuela, hasta que un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¡ALICEEEE!- gritó Julie mientras se acercaba a mí junto con Runo

-Buenos días chicas – les dije

-Y, ¿Pudiste averiguar quién es tu admirador secreto? – Me dijo Julie con curiosidad

-Julie, que no sabes que debes de saludar a alguien antes de preguntarle algo – Regañó Runo a mi gritona amiga – discúlpala Alice, ya sabes que en esta época del año lo único que le preocupa es el romance

-¡Eso no tiene nada de malo! Es lo que todas las chicas normales hacen, por eso no lo entiendes – le reclamó Julie

-¿¡ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE NO SOY NORMAL!-

-no, no lo estoy insinuando, ¡LO ESTOY DICIENDO!-

-Chicas, chicas, tranquilícense- dije para detener la discusión

-¡ELLA EMPEZÓ!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo señalando a la otra

-Como haya sido, dejen de discutir, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a clase?

-De acuerdo- dijeron resignadas

Fuimos a clases y en menos de lo me di cuenta, ya era la hora del recreo, así que fuimos con los chicos, para variar un poco nuestra rutina

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?- Les preguntó Julie cuando llegamos con ellos

-Ammm Nada- Respondieron Dan y Billy un poco nerviosos mientras escondían algo en sus mochilas

-¿Qué están escondiendo?- Los cuestionó Runo

-Nada-Le dijo nervioso Dan

-¿Estas seguro?- Ahora fui yo la que los interrogó

-Si, seguro- Dijo Billy

-Solo están escondiendo los regalos que les van a dar en la salida- Dijo Shun, quien estaba escuchando música en su IPOD

-¡NINJA CHISMOSO!- Le gritaron Dan y Billy a Shun

-Así que son nuestros regalos- dijo Julie con un tono de malicia

-¿Podemos verlos?- dijo Runo, con el mismo tono

-N-no- Dijeron Dan y Billy con miedo

-¡Déjenos verlos!- Dijeron mis dos amigas mientras correteaban a sus respectivos enamorados por todo el patio, dejándonos a Shun y a mi solos

-Parece que a nuestros amigos les afectó un poco el anuncio de ayer, ¿no crees?- Le dije a Shun mientras me sentaba junto a el

-No sé, a mí se me hace mucha exageración por unos regalos- me respondió

-¿A caso tú no tienes una enamorada secreta, Shun?- le dije con un tono pícaro

-No, aún no he encontrado a alguien para mí- Respondió fríamente

-Ah, ya veo, ¿Y qué escuchas?- Le pregunté para seguir conversando

-Invisible de The Jonas Brothers-(N\A: jeje, no pude evitar ponerla)

-¿Esa no es una canción romántica?- le pregunté extrañada

-Si, pero me gusta- Me dijo

Así seguimos platicando, al final mis amigas no pudieron ver sus regalos ya que tocaron el timbre y tuvimos que volver a clase. Igual que ayer, llegó la última clase y repartieron todos los regalos anónimos. De nueva cuenta, mencionaron mi nombre al último y recibí el regalo.

-¿Qué fue esta vez Alice?- Me preguntaron ansiosas Runo y Julie

-Chocolates y una tarjeta- Respondí

-Y….-Dijo Julie

-Y ¿Qué?-cuestioné

-¿Qué dice la tarjeta?- Me pregunto un poco desesperada Runo

_Estoy esperando la luz de la luna_

_Para encontrarte en este sueño perfecto_

_No creas que te puedes esconder en las sombras_

_Alice, tú no eres invisible, eres todo lo que veo_

_Te amo_

_Atentamente: tu admirador secreto_

-¡Aaah, es más romántico que lo de ayer!-Chilló Julie

-Si, pero creo que ya lo había escuchado- Se cuestionó Runo

-Si, yo también, bueno, en la casa lo averiguaré

Se acabaron las clases y nos juntamos con Dan, Shun y Billy para ir a casa, claro que antes Dan y Billy tuvieron que darle sus regalos a Runo y Julie respectivamente. Dan le dio a Runo un pequeño oso de peluche y Billy le dio a Julie unos aretes en forma de corazón.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me puse a pensar donde había escuchado lo que mi admirador secreto había escrito en la tarjeta, hasta que di en el clavo.

-¡Ya se, es una canción!-dije mientras corría a mi computadora a buscar la canción que creía era-Aquí está- dije cuando encontré la canción-sabía que era esta: "Invisible" intérprete: "The Jonas Brothers", espera, ¿esa no era la canción que estaba escuchando Shun en el recreo?-  
Me quedé pensando mientras analizaba las cosas, no podía ser Shun, es demasiado serio para hacer eso, sin mencionar que no es posible que yo le guste, así que llegué a una conclusión: solo era una casualidad que la canción que él estaba escuchando en el recreo sea la misma que mi admirador escribió en mi tarjeta.

-Aunque si me gustaría que fuera Shun, siempre me ha gustado y sería lindo que yo le guste- me decía a mi misma- pero que cosas dices Alice, no es posible que le gustes a Shun, el es demasiado serio para fijarse en ti.

Ya descartada esa idea de mi cabeza, me dispuse a hacer mi tarea, a cenar y posteriormente, a dormir.

* * *

**DMP: Bueno, hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado. Otra cosa, si tienen idea de más regalos románticos o sobre canciones romanticos o poemas de amor, díganmelo por un review, por que ya casi no tengo ideas**

**Shun: ¿ya casi no tienes, o ya no tiene?**

**DMP: Bueno, ya no tengo ¬¬ Y ya saben…**

**Shun: Si les gustó el cap., pongan un review, y ni no les gustó, también…**

**DMP: No hay comentarios buenos ni malos, todos me ayudan a mejorar**

_**Darkmagicianprincess**_


	3. Miércoles: ¿Será él?

**DMP: Aquí estoy yo otra vez, subiendo otro cap. de esta linda historia**

**Shun: Discúlpenla por subir un capitulo diario, pero como no tiene tarea, no tiene nada mejor que hacer**

**DMP: Jaja muy gracioso, si escribo diario es porque me gusta, ninja criticón**

**Shun: ¿Cada vez que me insultas tienes que usar la palabra ninja?**

**DMP: Si ^^, en fin, gracias a Erlymisaki, Sakari1495, blackrose2797, Konan-Roia y silversoul134 por sus reviews**

**Shun: si, este capítulo va a estar dedicado a ustedes, ¿Cierto?**

**DMP: Cierto, eso se me olvidaba ^^u **

**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Miércoles: ¿Será él?

Alice POV

Bien, era miércoles, el tercero de los cinco días de amor y yo no había podido averiguar quién era mi admirador secreto. Con el segundo regalo creí tener una pista, pero tan pronto como llegó, la descarté, así que estoy como al principio.

Dejé de pensar en eso en cuanto entré a la escuela y vi una gran fila de chicos y chicas afuera del lugar donde vendían los regalos. Se me hizo extraño ver eso, así que fui a buscar a Runo y Julie a ver si ellas sabían por que los chicos estaban comprando los regalos tan temprano.

-¡Hola chicas!- Les dije cuando las encontré

-Hola Alice, buenos días- Me contestaron con una sonrisa

-Oigan, ¿Ustedes saben por qué empezó la venta tan temprano hoy?- Les pregunté

-Pues, ayer los alumnos de preparatoria decidieron que todos los regalos se van a repartir en la segunda clase y los van a entregar ellos sin importar que no sean anónimos porque si los vendían en el recreo y se entregaban en la salida, algunas chicas no podían esperar para ver los regalos que les compraron- Me explicó Runo

-¿Chicas como ustedes dos ayer?- Les pregunté con un tono burlón

-Ay bueno, no fue para tanto – Se justificó Julie

-¿A no?, persiguieron a Dan y Billy POR TODA LA ESCUELA – Le dije poniendo énfasis en lo último

-Bueno si, pero al final no pudimos ver nada- ahora fue Runo la que lo justificó

-Mejor vamos a hablar de otra cosa, ¿ya averiguaste quien es tu admirador secreto Alice?-Cambió de tema Julie

-No, aun no – dije un poco decepcionada- pero descubrí que lo que me puso en la tarjeta es parte de una canción

-¿Y qué canción es?- Me preguntaron ambas con curiosidad

-Ammm ya no me acuerdo- Mentí. Claro que recordaba la canción, pero como mis amigas son tan discretas, de seguro iban a ir con cada chico de la escuela preguntando si conocían la canción, si les gustaba o cosas por el estilo

-Bueno, mejor vamos a clases- Dijo Runo.

Nos fuimos a clase de Mate, aburrida como siempre, luego seguía clase de Química, pero antes de empezar, una chica de preparatoria entró al salón y repartió los regalos.

-¿Runo, qué te envió Dan?- Le preguntamos a Runo

-Ammm un…-Nos contestó Runo, pero la profesora la interrumpió

-Señoritas, por favor esperen al recreo para abrir sus regalos- Nos dijo

-Pero…- Se disponía a contestarle Julie, pero de nuevo la profesora interrumpió

-Sin pero señorita Makimoto, o los guardan o se salen de la clase- Nos advirtió

-Si profesora- Le contestamos resignadas

Así pasó la clase de química, de computación y de español, hasta que llegó la hora del recreo y no fue más que saliéramos del salón para abrir nuestros regalos

-Ahora si Runo, ¿Qué te envió Dan?- Le pregunto Julie con emoción

-Ammm un collar en forma de corazón con una R y una D- Nos dijo enseñándonos el ya mencionado collar

-¡Aww que lindo!- Le dije- y a ti Julie, ¿Qué te envió Billy?

- Una pulsera con un corazón que dice "te quiero"- Dijo enternecida

-Y a ti Alice, ¿Qué te envió tu admirador secreto?- Me preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Un osito de peluche y una tarjeta con un poema- Les respondí

-¿¡Que dice el poema!- Me dijeron un poco impacientes, así que me dispuse a leer el poema

_Eres linda y hermosa _

_Y tu sonrisa me llena,_

tus ojos son más gratos

_que ver las mismas estrellas_

y con este poema quiero decirte

que de todas eres la más bella

_Te ama: tu admirador secreto_

-Ah, parece que se pone más romántico cada día- Dijo Runo enternecida

-Si, parece que si- Dije- pero sería más romántico si supiera quién es

-¿Por qué no les preguntamos a los chicos?, tal vez ellos saben algo- Sugirió Julie

Seguimos el consejo de nuestra amiga u fuimos a donde ellos estaban, no estaba muy convencida de pedirles ayuda, pero en serio quería saber quién era

-Hola chicos como están- Los saludó Runo

-Bien- respondieron

-Oigan, ¿alguna vez les hemos dicho que son los mejores? – los alagó Julie

-¿Qué quieren ahora?- Preguntó Shun que se dio cuenta de la trampa de Julie

-Necesitamos que nos hagan un favor- Les dije

-¿Qué clase de favor?- Nos interrogó Dan

-Pues…queremos que nos ayuden a…-Dijo Runo, pero fue interrumpida por alguien

-Hola caballeros, hola Señoritas-

-¿Qué quieres Klaus?- Le dijo Billy al recién llegado

-Solo quería saludar a mis amigos, ¿Qué no puedo? – Respondió Klaus

-Ahora que mosca te picó Von Hetzen, si tu jamás nos has saludado en todo el tiempo que llevamos estudiando juntos- Lo descubrió Dan

-De acuerdo me descubrieron, la verdad es que solo venía saludar a esta linda chica aquí presente- Dijo Klaus acercándose a mí

-¿A mí?- Pregunté incrédula

-Si, a ti Alice, ¿A caso tiene algo de malo?- Me peguntó

-No. Para nada, es solo que me extraña un poco viniendo de ti- Dije un poco sonrojada

-Pues, más que nada quería invitarte al cine mañana en la tarde aprovechando que estamos en una semana romántica, eso y decirte que, de todas las chicas en la escuela, tu eres la más bella.

-Wow Klaus eres muy lindo, claro que me gustaría ir al cine contigo mañana- Le respondí

-Perfecto, pasaré por ti a las seis

-y, ¿ya te vas o te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?- Le dijo Shun un poco… ¿celoso? No, no puede ser ¿Shun Kazami celoso? Jamás

-Bien, me retiro, parece que mi presencia no es grata aquí, te veo mañana Alice- Me dijo Klaus para después marcharse

-¡Aaaaahh!, ¡creo que ya encontramos a tu admirador secreto Alice! – Chilló

-¿Su qué?- Preguntó sorprendido Dan

-¿Ustedes creen que sea Klaus?- Pregunté, ignorando a Dan

-¿Qué Klaus sea quien? – preguntó Billy

-Es una posibilidad- Dijo Runo, ahora ignorando Billy

-¿Una posibilidad de que?- Ahora Shun fue quien preguntó

-Yo creo que si es él, es obvio por la forma en que le habló a Alice- Dijo Julie

-¡ALGUIEN NOS PUEDE DECIR QUE PASA AQUÍ!-gritaron Dan, Shun y Billy al mismo tiempo

-Lo que pasa es que Alice tiene un admirador secreto- explicó Runo

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?- Preguntó Dan

-Desde el lunes, y le ha estado mandando regalos desde entonces- Respondió Julie

-¿Y ya saben quién es?- cuestionó Billy

-No, por eso es que quiero que me ayuden- respondí

-¿Quieres que averigüemos, quien es tu admirador secreto?- preguntó Shun

-Si- le contesté

-Pero creo que ya no será necesario, estoy segura de que es Klaus- Dijo Julie confiada

-¿En serio crees eso?- La cuestionó Runo

-Claro, ¿a caso no es obvio?, un chico que casi no le habla a Alice, viene a invitarla a salir durante "los 5 días de amor" y le dice una frase que su admirador secreto le escribió en el poema que le envió hoy- nos explicó Julie

-Creo que es un poco lógico- Dije pensando un poco las cosas. Klaus es un chico muy lindo y todo un caballero, si mencionar que es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela

-Pues, yo creo que no puede ser el – dijo Shun

-¿Y por qué no Shun? – le pregunté un poco molesta

-Me parece muy afeminado para que le guste una chica- Respondió con el mismo tono que usó para correr a Klaus

-¿Seguro que es por eso? , a caso no será, ¿Otra cosa?- Dijo Runo tratando de insinuar algo

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundido Shun

-¿No será que estas celoso?- Dijo Dan pícaramente, acto seguido, un leve color carmín apareció en mis mejillas

-No digas tonterías Dan, yo nunca he sentido celos – Le reprochó mi amigo ninja **(Shun: otra vez con esa palabrita DMP: Cállate y no interrumpas la historia) **

-Si, como digas- Dijo Dan en un tono burlón

-Ya te dije que no, a veces me pregunto por qué eres mi mejor amigo – le reclamó Shun

-Por que soy una persona adorable- Le respondió Dan poniendo ojos de perrito, causando que todos nos echáramos a reír.

Lo que restó del recreo, nos la pasamos hablando de varias cosas, hasta que tocó la campana y tuvimos que ir a nuestros salones. Las últimas clases fueron las más aburridas de todo el día, afortunadamente pasaron rápido.

En la hora de la salida, Runo y Julie fueron con los chicos para irse a casa, yo me fui aparte, ya que Klaus se ofreció a acompañarme para saber donde vivía y no tener problemas mañana para encontrar mi casa. Cuando llegamos me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi cuarto.  
En todo el día no dejé de pensar en la posibilidad de que él fuera mi admirador secreto, y decidí preguntarle al día siguiente durante nuestra cita, aunque estoy casi segura de que si es él.  
Aunque también pensé en Shun y como se molestó porque Klaus me invitara y porque pensara que él es mi admirador, aunque lo pasé por alto y decidí olvidarlo.

* * *

**DMP: Hasta aquí el cap., espero y les haya gustado. Y ya saben, si les gustó dejen un review, y si no también**

**Shun: ¿Siempre tienes que repetir lo mismo? **

**DMP: No, pero me gusta hacerlo, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? ¬¬**

**Shun: N-no, ninguno O_O**

**DMP: bien, creo que eso es todo**

**Shun: ¿Estas segura que no se te olvida algo?**

**DMP: cierto, gracias a Konan-Roia y a blackrose2797 por sus consejos para los regalos, algunos los puse en este capítulo y los otros los pondré más adelante, y espero que Erlymisaki, no te enojes por que modifiqué un poco el poema que dejaste en tu review y lo puse en la historia**

**Shun: Se ve que no tienes imaginación, ¿y cuándo será el día que no se te olvide algo?**

**DMP: ¡Ya cállate o te saco de la historia!**

**Shun: bien, me callo ¬¬**

**DMP: bien, ahora si es todo, hasta el otro cap.**

_**Darkmagicianprincess**_


	4. Jueves: Celos

**DMP: Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo otro cap. de esta historia, se que tardé más que con los otros, pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar.**

**Shun: Si a no escribir por ver el final de Hannah Montana es no tener tiempo, entonces sí, no tuvo tiempo**

**DMP: Siempre tienes que delatarme verdad ninja chismoso**

**Shun: Si ^^**

**DMP: En fin, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes mi pertenecen**

* * *

Jueves: Celos

Alice POV

Bien, era jueves 13 de febrero, un día antes del fin de semana y del "Gran baile del amor y la amistad". Sé que debía estar emocionada, después de todo, estaba segura de que ese día mi admirador se iba a revelar, pero no lo estaba. A decir verdad, estaba más emocionada por la cita con Klaus.  
La noche anterior no podía dormir por pensar en la posibilidad de que él fuera mi admirador secreto y, estaba totalmente segura de que era él, solo faltaba que me lo confirmara y estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo en el cine.  
También estuve pensando en otra persona: Shun.  
Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación pero estaba segura de que cuando Klaus me invitó lo corrió con un tono de…. ¿Celos? Bueno, sería otra cosa que averiguaría.

-¡ALICE! – Escuché gritar a Julie mientras entraba a la escuela, seguro será un milagro el día en que no grite al verme llegar.

-Y ahora… ¿Cuál es la prisa por que llegue con ustedes?- Le pregunté a mi gritona amiga con un tono de cansancio

- No, ninguno- Me respondió con un tono igual al que hacen los niños cuando los descubren

-Entonces – Insistí

- Solo queremos saber cómo te fue en tu ida a casa con Klaus- Dijo un poco nerviosa Runo

- Pues, bien, nada del otro mundo- Respondí con naturalidad

-A, que bien – dijeron un poco decepcionadas

- ¿Cómo esperaban que fuera, solo me llevó a casa?- Les dije

-Bueno, esperábamos…- Dijo Julie

-Que te dijera si él es tu admirador secreto- Completó Runo

-No, no me dijo nada de eso, pero se lo preguntaré en la cita – les respondí- ¿Por qué mejor no entramos a clases?

No me gusta entrar a clases, pero prefiero eso, a mis amigas que no paran de hacer preguntas por una simple ida a casa con un chico

La primera clase pasó muy tranquila, después de todo era español, pero la segunda clase fue diferente, ya que fue donde entregaron los regalos y antes de poder decir algo sobre ellos, el profesor nos advirtió que si los abríamos, no sacaba de la clase. Así que de nuevo, tuvimos que esperar el recreo para verlos.

-¡Al fin libres! – Exclamó Julie mientras salíamos del salón

-Tranquila Julie, solo salimos al recreo- Le dijo Runo

-Ash, ya lo sé- Respondió Julie con obviedad – pero es un descanso de tantas clases, y además, podemos ver nuestros regalos

-Si, es cierto- Le di la razón

Abrimos los regalos y nos dispusimos a verlos

-¿Qué es esta vez Julie?- Pregunté

-¡Es un marco en forma de corazón con una foto nuestra!- Me respondió emocionada - ¿Y qué te envió esta vez Dan, Runo?

-Un CD de música de mi grupo favorito- Dijo Runo – Y a ti Alice, ¿Qué te envió tu admirador secreto?

-Un corazón de peluche con una tarjeta-

-¡Léenos la tarjeta! – Me exigieron mis amigas

_Con otro ahora estás_

_Y mis celos no los puedo controlar_

_Aún así ahora sabrás_

_Que no te puedo dejar de amar_

_Espero que conmigo al baile vayas_

_Porque si no, no dejaré de llorar_

-Ammm, ¿menciona que está celoso?- Dijo algo confundida Runo

-Si, eso dice la tarjeta- Respondí con el mismo tono

-De seguro es porque siempre estás hablando con Shun- Mencionó Julie

-Tal vez, pero no tendría porque, es decir, él es mi mejor amigo y nada más – Dije con naturalidad

-Bueno, ya lo descubrirás mañana, ahora ¿Por qué no mejor vamos con los chico? – Nos dijo Runo

Fuimos con ellos, los saludamos y comenzamos a charlar

-y, ¿Están emocionadas por mañana? – Nos preguntó Dan

-¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo? – Dijo Runo

-Pues porque es el baile- Dijo Dan con obviedad

- Lo estaríamos si tuviéramos con quién ir – Respondió Julie

-¿Acaso nosotros estamos pintados o qué?- Dijo un poco molesto Billy mientras señalaba a Dan y a él

-¿quieren ir con nosotras? – Cuestionaron las dos tratando de lograr algo

-SI – Dijeron Dan y Billy al unísono

-Pídanlo- Les respondieron

- De acuerdo- Dijo Dan mientras se acercaba a Runo- Runo, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¡Claro que me gustaría ir contigo Dan! – Le respondió emocionada

-Es tu turno Billy – Le dije a mi amigo

-Bien- dijo resignado – ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo Julie?

-¡Claro que sí! – Chilló Julie

Mientras los cuatro enamorados estaban en sus asuntos, decidí empezar hablar con Shun

-Y tu Shun, ¿No vas a invitar a nadie al baile? – Le pregunté

-No, no hay nadie que valga la pena – Me contestó fríamente

-Oh, ya veo – Contesté - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, dime – Me dijo

-Pero, ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?- Le pregunté algo insegura

-Seguro – Me dijo algo extrañado

Fuimos a una parte del patio un poco alejada de donde estaban nuestros enamorados amigos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar?

-Ammm…pues…yo – dije nerviosa, y como no estarlo, estaba a punto de preguntarle a mi mejor amigo si se había puesto celoso por una simple cita, ¿Hubiera sido mejor retroceder y no preguntar? No. Ya no había marcha atrás. ¿No me estaba tomando muy en serio esto? Tal vez, pero y qué, quería saberlo, ¿habían sido celos?

-Tu… ¿Qué?- me preguntó

-Yo… ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Klaus después de que me invitó a salir?

-Pues, porque, no me agradó que te invitara- Me respondió

-Y, ¿por qué no?

-Porque, estoy seguro de que no te conviene – Dijo un poco nervioso – además, ¿por qué quieres salir con él?

-Solo quiero salir con él para averiguar si es mi admirador secreto – Dije un poco molesta

- Para que pierdes tu tiempo, es obvio que él no es tu admirador – Dijo con seguridad

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Le grité

- ¡Por qué el no es del tipo de chicos que hacen eso! – Me respondió gritando – Sin mencionar el hecho de que no te conviene – Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro

- O, vamos, cualquier chico podría hacer eso, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no es él? – Pregunté molesta

- ¡Pues porque yo soy tu…! – Iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo a media frase

-Eres, mí…que

-Soy tu….mejor amigo – Dijo un poco nervioso

-Y eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver? – Le pregunté confundida

- Que, como buen amigo que soy, investigué un poco este asunto del admirador y descubrí quien es

- ¿Y quién es?

-No te lo diré, se lo prometí

- Bien, de acuerdo, te creo – Dije resignada

- Y, ¿Podemos volver con los demás?

-Ammm, si claro

Volvimos con los otros, se acabó el recreo y volvimos a clases. Sonó el timbre y en cuanto salí del salón me crucé con Klaus

-Hola Alice, ¿Lista para nuestra cita esta noche? – Me preguntó

-Hola Klaus, claro que estoy lista

-Eso me agrada, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Si, eso sería…-Me disponía a responderle pero alguien me interrumpió

-Alice, te estaba buscando

-Pues, me encontraste, ¿Qué pasa Shun? – Le pregunté al recién llegado

-Vine para acompañarte a casa como siempre lo hago, pero creo que ya tienes quien te acompañe- Dijo refiriéndose a Klaus

- También me da gusto verte Kazami – Respondió Klaus

-Klaus se ofreció a llevarme a casa – Le expliqué a mi amigo

-Ha, ya veo – Mencionó Shun algo molesto

- No te preocupes Alice, si acompañarte a casa te causa problemas con tu amigo, entonces será mejor que me vaya

-¿Estás seguro Klaus?

-Si, no te preocupes. Te veo en la noche, paso por ti a las 6, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

Después de que Klaus se fue, Shun me acompañó a casa, comí, hice tarea y me dispuse a prepararme para mi cita

* * *

**DMP: Hasta aquí el cap., que debo decir no me gustó mucho cómo quedó**

**Shun: A mí si me gustó**

**DMP: Lo dices porque sales más que en los otros**

**Shun: Si, en parte**

**DMP: En fin, espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado**

**Shun: Si, no le gustaría que a tres capítulos de acabar ya no les gustara la historia**

**DMP: En eso tienes razón**

**Shun; Vaya, el cielo se debe estar cayendo**

**DMP: ¿Por qué?**

**Shun: Porque me diste la razón**

**DMP: ¬¬ En fin, si les gustó dejen reviews, y si no, también. Hasta el otro cap.**

_**Darkmagicianprincess**_


	5. ¡Lo encontré!

**Shun: Hola a todas la lectoras y todos los lectores (Si los hay) de este fic, siento que sea yo el que empiece el cap. pero mi querida amiga Darkmagicianprincess está ocupada estudiando historia**

**DMP (desde lejos): Deja de decir de más y sólo lee lo que escribí**

**Shun: bien, ya voy (Leyendo una nota) "Siento que este capítulo sea más corto que los anteriores, pero se me es muy difícil describir una cita" eso es lo que pasa cuando nunca has tenido una**

**DMP: ¡SHUN!**

**Shun: Bien, bien. "Espero que aún así les guste, gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews en el cap. anterior, este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes" Bien, sin más que decir, aquí el cap.**

**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

¡Lo encontré!

Alice POV

Eran las 5:30 p.m., Klaus me recogería a las 6:00, así que me estaba preparando, debo decir que estaba muy nerviosa por la cita, es decir, en los tres años que llevaba en secundaria jamás me había hablado Klaus, y justo cuando se acerca san Valentín y aparece mi "Admirador secreto" me invita a una cita.  
Empecé a creer que mis amigas tenían razón y es un poco obvio que él era mi admirador secreto aunque, por otro lado, Shun dijo en la escuela que él sabía quién era mi admirador y ese no era Klaus. No sabía a quién hacerle caso, a mis amigas inseparables, o a mi mejor amigo.

-Alice, llegaron por ti – Me dijo mi abuelo

-Ya voy – Le respondí mientras me disponía a bajar – Hola Klaus

- Hola Alice – Me devolvió el saludo – Te ves muy linda

Estaba vestida con una blusa morada con negro de botones un poco ajustada y una falda negra hasta las rodillas, con botas moradas y el cabello peinado con una media coleta.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien – Dije un poco sonrojada. Klaus estaba vestido con una camisa azul cielo y un pantalón beige, con zapatos cafés oscuro

-¿Nos vamos? – Me dijo Klaus

-C-claro – Dije un poco nerviosa

-Que se diviertan, y quiero que vuelvan a las 9:00 – Nos dijo su abuelo

-No se preocupe, la traeré a esa hora – Le respondió Klaus

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al cine.

-Y bien, ¿Qué película quieres ver? – Me preguntó Klaus

-Ammm no lo sé, ¿Qué tal el cisne negro? – Pregunté

-De acuerdo, entremos a ver esa

Klaus compró los boletos, palomitas y entramos a ver la película (N/A: No pondré nada sobre la peli porque no la he visto ^^u). Cuando se terminó, fuimos a pasear un rato por la plaza donde estaba el cine y nos pusimos a platicar un rato

-Oye Klaus, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Dije tímidamente

-Si, claro dime – Me respondió cortésmente

-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?

- Pues, porque siempre me has parecido una chica muy linda y especial

-Pero, ¿Por qué invitarme justo en esta semana, porque no antes?

-La verdad es que, no tenía el valor necesario para invitar a salir o para hablarle a una señorita tan hermosa como tú, pero con este asunto de los 5 días de amor que pusieron en la escuela, me animé a invitarte

-O, ya veo – Contesté – Sabes, tengo una duda que me ha estado sonando en mi cabeza desde hace unos días

-¿Y, cual es?

-Dime, ¿tú eres mi admirador secreto?

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – Me dijo un poco alegre

- Pues, no lo sé, solo lo sospeché

-Pues tu sospecha es cierta mi querida Alice – Respondió – Yo soy tu admirador secreto

No podía creerlo, estaba en lo cierto, Klaus era mi admirador secreto y él mismo me lo había dicho. En ese momento, me alegré mucho de haber aceptado la cita.

**Mientras, en otro lugar de la plaza**

DMP POV

Dos jóvenes sentados en una mesa ubicada unos metros atrás de donde estaban Alice y Klaus los vigilaban

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí? – Preguntó uno de los jóvenes con tono de fastidio

- Ya te lo dije, quiero vigilarlos – Le respondió el otro

- Eso ya lo sé, lo que no entiendo es porque los tenemos que vigilar

- Porque no confío en ese tipo, ¿Qué tal si le hace algo? – Especuló con un tono de desconfianza

- ¿No crees que ya está un poco grandecita como para cuidarse sola? Además, si aceptó venir con él es porque le gusta o yo que sé, mejor vámonos

-Si quieres vete tú – Dijo, casi corriendo a su amigo – Yo me voy a ir hasta que ellos se vallan

- De acuerdo, me quedaré, aunque no me agrada mucho espiar a las personas

- Mira, se están yendo a otro lado, vamos – Dijo mientras jalaba a su compañero

- Ya voy, ya voy

Los dos jóvenes siguieron a la pareja todo lo que restó del día todos los lugares a donde iba. A la tiendas, a los juegos, al café, etc.…

Tan pronto ellos se fueron a casa, los jóvenes los imitaron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

**En la entrada de la casa de Alice**

Alice POV

-Gracias por traerme a casa Klaus – Le dije amablemente al mencionado

- No hay de que, es lo que un caballero hace – Me respondió

- Bueno, gracias, fue una cita muy linda

- Cuando quieras hermosa, te veo mañana

- Hasta mañana

Después de despedirme de Klaus, fui directo a mi habitación

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE YA HAYA ENCONTRADO A MI ADMIRADOR SECRETO! – Grité

Después de ese mega grito, fui a cenar y luego a dormir. Como de costumbre, me puse a pensar ¿Por qué no habrá invitado al baile? También me llegó otra duda a la cabeza, respecto a lo que me dijo Shun ¿Me habrá mentido sobre que Klaus no era mi admirador? ¿O será que quería que fuera una sorpresa?, aparté esas preguntas de mi mente y concilié el sueño

* * *

**DMP: Hasta aquí el cap., espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: ¿No tienes que estudiar?**

**DMP: ¿No tienes que entrenar?**

**Shun: Ganaste**

**DMP: En fin, se que estarán un poco decepcionados por que los hice esperar tanto por nada, pero créanme que es un poco difícil describir una cita con un personaje que te cae mal como Klaus, sin mencionar que ya entré a época de exámenes. Otra cosa, he pensado en hacer un crossover de mis dos animes favoritos: Bakugan y yugioh, así que necesito su opinión sobre un asunto ¿Quisieran que las parejas fueran ShunxAlice, DanxRuno, AcexMira o los pongo de pareja con personajes de yugioh? Su opinión déjenla en un review, tanto del crossover, como de este cap. Se los agradeceré mucho.**

**_Darkmagicianprincess_**


	6. Viernes: Mentiras

**DMP: Aquí estoy otra vez subiendo otro cap. de esta historia y en serio lamento la tardanza pero en la escuela me saturaron de tarea y no había tenido tiempo para subir el capítulo.  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Viernes: Mentiras

Alice POV

Me desperté con una gran sonrisa en la cara, después de todo en la cita del día anterior había encontrado a mi admirador secreto y estaba casi segura de que me iba a invitar al baile y tal vez, con el tiempo, podíamos ser…más que amigos. Dejé de pensar y me dirigí a la escuela.

-¡ALICE! – Típico recibimiento de mis amigas, gritando

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? – Pregunté

-Muy bien – Me contestaron al unísono

-Y, ¿cómo te fue con Klaus ayer? – Me cuestionó Julie

-¿No creen que hace un poco de frío?, deberíamos ir al salón – Intenté evadir la pregunta

-No intentes evadir el tema Alice – Me regañó Runo

-Sí, cuéntanos todo, desde que llegó por ti hasta que te dejó en tu casa – Chilló Julie

-Bueno – Dije resignada – Llegó por mí a las 6 en punto, fuimos al cine, compró los boletos, entramos a ver la película

-¿Y qué más? – Dijo emocionada Runo

- Cuando se acabó la película, visitamos algunas tiendas, fuimos a los videojuegos, a comer y hablamos un rato

-¿Y de qué hablaron? – Preguntó ansiosa Julie

-Pues…le pregunté qué porqué me había invitado a salir y él me dijo que le gustaba, luego le pregunté por qué no me había invitado antes y me dijo que no se había animado, pero con eso de que se acercaba el día de san Valentín se había animado

-¡Qué romántico! – Chilló Julie – ¿Y le preguntaste si él era tu admirador secreto?

-Si – Contesté alegre

-¿Y qué te dijo? – Preguntó Runo

- Me dijo... ¡QUE SI ES EL! – Grité emocionada

-¡Que bien Alice! – Dijo emocionada Runo - ¿Y te invitó al baile de esta noche?

-No, no lo hizo – Respondí un poco decepcionada – pero espero que lo haga hoy, en serio quiero ir con el

-Alice, ¿No me digas que te estás enamorando de Klaus? – Me preguntó Julie

-N-no lo sé, es decir, me sentí muy cómoda con el ayer y todo lo que me escribe en las tarjetas que me manda es muy lindo, pero no sé si lo que siento es amor – Dije algo confundida

-Pues…tal vez si vas con él al baile, puedas poner en claro tus sentimientos – Me sugirió Runo

-Si, creo que tienes razón – Dije dándole la razón a mi amiga – será mejor que vayamos a clase o nos pondrán retardo

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo Julie

-A, por cierto, se me olvidaba algo – Les dije a mis amigas

- ¿A si, qué? – Me preguntaron

-¡FELÍZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! – Les dije mientras las abrazaba

- ¡FELÍZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN PARA TI TAMBIÉN ALICE! – Contestaron correspondiéndome el abrazo

Fuimos a nuestro salón y llegamos unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase, así que no tuvimos problemas. Se acabó la primera clase y en la segunda, igual que en los días anteriores, nos repartieron los regalos que nos enviaron y para evitar problemas o regaños, en cuanto nos los dieron los regalos y esperamos hasta el recreo. Las siguientes clases pasaron muy rápido, solo pensaba en el baile y en...Klaus.

-¡Si, recreo! – Gritó Julie mientras salía del salón

-¿Tienes que hacer eso todos los días? – Reprochó Runo

-Sí, tienes algún problema con eso – Dijo en forma retadora Julie

-¡Si, es irritante! – Gritó Runo

-Chicas, chicas, no peleen, al menos no hoy – Dije poniéndome entre las dos

-¡Ella empezó! – Gritaron las dos señalado a la otra

-No importa quien empezó – Les dije - ¿Por qué no mejor vemos nuestros regalos?

-Está bien – respondieron

Antes de que pudiéramos abrir los regalos…

¡Julie, Runo, Alice! – Nos gritaron Dan y Billy mientras se acercaban a nosotras junto con Shun

-Hola chicos – Los saludamos - ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno – Dijo Shun

- Solo queríamos – Dijo Dan

-Decirles –Dijo Billy

- Si – Les dijimos

- ¡Feliz san Valentín! – Nos dijeron los tres mientras nos daban un abrazo a cada una

- ¡Gracias chicos! – Respondimos mientras correspondíamos a los abrazos

-También queríamos ver cuando abrieran sus regalos – Dijo Billy

-¿A sí? – Preguntó Julie mientras se acercaba más a Billy

- Si, no queríamos que abrieran sus últimos regalos sin nosotros – Respondió Dan mientras abrazaba a Runo

-En ese caso, hay que abrirlos – Dijo Runo

Julie fue la primera en abrir el suyo

-¡Qué lindo, un collar con mi nombre! Gracias Billy – Dijo mientras abrazaba a Billy y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Cuando quieras, preciosa – Le contestó Billy

Después Runo abrió el suyo

- ¡Son unos aretes de oro en forma de estrella! Gracias Dan – Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

- Si, sospeché que te gustarían – Le dijo Dan

-¿Y, que te envió tu admirador esta vez Alice? – Me preguntó Julie

-Ammm, un collar en forma de corazón con mi nombre y…

-Una tarjeta – Dijimos Runo, Julie y yo al unísono

-¿Y qué dice? – Preguntó Runo

_T e entrego este corazón_

_Como símbolo de mi amor_

_Todavía pierdo la razón_

_Al verte alrededor_

_Feliz día de san Valentín,_

_Tu admirador secreto_

-Vaya, que lindo – Dijo Julie

-Sí, lo es – Contesté – ¿Pero por qué no lo firma con su nombre?, es decir, ya sé que es Klaus

- ¿Cuándo llegaste a esa conclusión? – Me preguntó Shun

-Ayer él mismo me lo dijo en nuestra cita – Le respondí con un tono alegre

-Es cierto, ayer fuiste a ver el cisne negro con él – Dijo Dan

-¿Cómo sabes que fuimos a ver esa película? – Le pregunté a Dan con curiosidad

-A pues porque Shun y yo…

-Escuchamos que Klaus lo comentó en clase – Interrumpió Shun a Dan

-De acuerdo – Dije no muy convencida – voy a ir a buscar a Klaus para agradecerle por el regalo

-Aquí te esperamos – Me dijeron mis amigos

Me fui de ahí y empecé a buscar a Klaus, alcancé a ver que estaba con sus amigos cerca de la cancha de futbol, así que mi dirigí para allá. Mientras me iba acercando, iba escuchando de lo que estaban hablando, de mí. Me llamó la atención así que decidí escuchar lo que decían.

-Así que te preguntó si tú eras su admirador, ¿y qué le dijiste? – Le preguntó una de sus amigas

-Que más le iba a decir, le dije que si – Respondió Klaus

-¿Por qué le mentiste? – Le preguntó otro de sus amigos

-Para lograr conquistarla, claro está – Contestó con un tono de orgullo, lo que me hizo enojar

-¡ME MENTISTE! – Le grité

-Alice, ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? – Me preguntó Klaus nervioso

-Desde que les empezaste a decir a tus amigos como me engañaste con eso de que tú eras mi admirador secreto – Le dije

-Vamos, no es para tanto, fue solo una pequeña mentira – Intentó justificarse

-¿Una pequeña mentira?, Me dijiste que eras alguien que no eres – Dije molesta

-Solo te dije que era un tonto admirador secreto, ¿qué tiene eso de importante?

-Te diré que tiene de importante, yo me enamoré de ese chico que me mandaba todas esas cosas lindas diarias sin siquiera conocerlo, y u me hiciste creer que eras el – Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos y a punto de irme de ahí.

-Alice yo, yo no tenía idea de eso – Me dijo

-Pues ahora lo sabes – Le dije antes de irme corriendo de ahí hacia una esquina de la escuela donde podría estar sola

**Mientras con los demás**

DMP POV

-Alice ya se tardó un poco, ¿No creen? – Preguntó Runo

-De seguro está con su novio Klaus – Dijo Shun con un tono de fastidio

-¿Ya te están llegando los celos Shun? – Preguntó Billy

-No digas tonterías Billy, claro que no – Le respondió Shun

-No tienes que fingir con nosotros Shun – Habló Julie – Es obvio que te molesta que Alice le preste atención a Klaus

-¿Y porque creen eso?

-¡Pues porque sabemos que estás enamorado de Alice! – Dijo Runo

-No sé de dónde sacaron esa idea – Dijo Shun intentando ocultar un ligero rubor que apareció en sus mejillas

-Si no estuvieras enamorada de ella, no me hubieras pedido ir a espiarla contigo en su cita ayer – Lo expuso Dan

-Por eso sabías qué película vieron, ¡Por que la espiaron! – Dijo Runo

-No usemos el término espiar, digamos que la vigilaba de cerca – Intentó justificarse el joven ninja

-Si, como digas – Dijeron todos al unísono

-No me voy a quedar a que me reprochen, mejor voy a ir a buscar a Alice – Dijo Shun para después irse de ahí.

-Creo que sí está celoso – Dijo Dan

-Es más que obvio – Dijo Billy

**De vuelta con Alice**

Alice POV

Estaba sentada en una banca que estaba en un lugar alejado de donde estaban mis amigos. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Klaus me había mentido, y pensar que creía estar enamorada de él. Aún así, es cierto lo que le dije, en realidad me había enamorado de mi admirador secreto, sin saber quién era.

-Con que aquí estabas – Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-A, hola Shun, estaba a punto de volver con ustedes – Le mentí

-¿No deberías estar con Klaus? – Me preguntó

-Si, pero no me gusta estar con mentirosos – Le dije

-Salieron las cosas mal, no es así – Me dijo

- Así es

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pasó que él me dijo que era mi admirador cuando no lo era, todo para poder salir conmigo - Respondí con fastidio

-Odio decírtelo pero, te dije que no era el - Me reprochó

-No tienes que decírmelo, estoy consciente que me lo dijiste

- Entonces, ¿no vas a ir al baile de esta noche con él? – Me preguntó

-Ni siquiera me preguntó si quería ir con él – Le respondí

-Ya veo, entonces irás sola

-Ni siquiera creo que valla, no tengo muchas ganas de ir sin una pareja

-Y, ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? – Me preguntó

-¿Qué? – Le pregunté algo confundida

-Si no creo que sea mala idea ir juntos, no juntos como Dan y Runo o Julie y Billy, juntos como amigos – Me explicó nerviosamente - ¿Qué dices?

-Si porque no, debe ser divertido ir con tu mejor amigo, después de todo es solo un baile

-De acuerdo, pasaré por ti a las 7:00

-De acuerdo

Luego de que Shun y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al baile, la campana sonó y regresamos a clases. Las últimas horas no podía concentrarme, estaba tan ocupada pensando en el hecho de que iba a ir al baile con Shun, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no me fijé cuando dieron el toque de salida.

-Alice, ¿nos vamos? – Me preguntó Runo

-¿Qué?, a si, vamos – Contesté algo distraída

-¡Qué bien, se acabaron las clases y en unas horas será el baile! – Gritó Julie emocionada

-¿Vas a ir con Klaus Alice? – Me preguntaron

-No, no iré con el

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó algo confundida Julie

-Luego les cuento – le contesté

-¿Entonces con quién vas a ir? – Preguntó Runo

-Con Shun – Dije en un susurro apenad audible

-¡CON SHUN! – Gritaron emocionadas mis amigas

-Quisieran decirlo otra vez, creo que no las escucharon en China

-Como sea, no puedo creer que vayas a ir con el – Dijo Julie sorprendida

-¿Y cómo te vas a vestir? – Preguntó Runo

-Si, sobre eso, no compré ningún vestido – Contesté nerviosa

-¿Qué, COMO QUE NO? – Gritaron de nuevo

-¿Quieren dejar de gritar?

-Lo siento

-Como sea, no tuve tiempo de comprar uno – Me justifiqué

-Entonces, hay que ir a comprarlo ya – Dijo Julie

-No nos va a dar tiempo – Dije

-Claro que sí, son las 2:00 y el baile es a las 8:00, es suficiente tiempo para comprar un vestido, ir a nuestras casa y arreglarnos – Propuso Runo

-De acuerdo – Accedí no muy convencida

Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos al centro comercial

* * *

**DMP: Bien, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero y les haya gustado**

**Shun: Espero que sí, es en el que más salgo**

**DMP: Si, espero que estés feliz señor vanidoso**

**Shun: Oye, a quien le dices vanidoso**

**DMP: Como sea, este es el penúltimo capítulo, el que sigue es el último y espero subirlo pronto. Sigo pidiendo sus opiniones acerca del crossover que tengo en mente, por favor díganme que personajes o parejas de bakugan quieren que salgan**

**Shun: Su opinión es importante**

**DMP: Eso lo iba a decir yo ¬¬**

**Shun: Ibas ^^**

**DMP: En fin, si les gustó el cap. dejen reviews y si no, también, toda crítica es bien recibida**

_**Darkmagicianprincess**_


	7. El baile y una confesión

**DMP: Bueno, tardé un poco pero aquí está el último capítulo de mi fic**

**Shun: TT_TT**

**DMP: ¿Estás llorando?**

**Shun: ¿Qué? NO, me entró algo en el ojo**

**DMP: Como digas. Antes de dejarlos con el cap, quiero dedicar todo el fic a ALicelove001, Sakari1495, Konan-Roia y blackrose2797, ustedes me apoyaron mucho en este fic y me dieron varias ideas, además de ser algunas de mis autoras favoritas. Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo final T_T**

**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

El baile y una confesión

Alice POV

Al llegar al centro comercial, empezamos a recorrer varias tiendas, al mismo tiempo que Julie seguía interrogándome sobre por qué no iba a ir con Klaus al baile y Runo la apoyaba. Me fastidiaron a tal punto que al final se los dije.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó – Dije terminando de contar lo sucedido

-No puedo creer que te haya mentido solo para poder conquistarte – Dijo Runo

-Si, con flores y una cita hubiera sido más que suficiente – Dijo Julie

-Supongo que sí – Contesté riéndome un poco – Vamos, sigamos buscando el vestido correcto

Recorrimos varias tiendas viendo vestidos que creíamos me quedarían bien, pero no eran muy lindos, hasta que encontramos una que en verdad me gustó

-Ese se te ve hermoso Alice – Chilló Julie

-¿En serio lo crees? – Pregunté un poco insegura

-Claro, es perfecto – Me respondió Runo.

El vestido era verde con tirantes un poco gruesos y cuello rectangular, con una cinta y un moño en la parte de la cintura. De la cintura para abajo era un poco esponjado y me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas.

– Con ese vestido definitivamente vas a conquistar a Shun – Dijo Julie

-D-deja de decir tonterías Julie – Dije un poco nerviosa – y-yo no quiero hacer eso

-No te hagas Alice, se nota que te gusta Shun – Dijo Runo – y que tú también le gustas a él

-Dejemos de hablar sobre eso y mejor vamos a pagar el vestido – Les dije algo ruborizada

-De acuerdo paguémoslo – Dijo Runo resignada – ¡pero le gustas a Shun!

Pagamos el vestido y fuimos a otras tiendas para comprar más cosas, después de un buen rato terminamos las compras.

-Bueno, tardamos tres horas, pero al fin compramos todo para que Alice se vea hermosa en el baile – Dijo Julie

-Sí, seguro vas a dejar boquiabiertos a todos los chicos, incluyendo a Shun – Dijo Runo dándome un codazo

-¿Quieren dejar de decir eso?, Shun y yo sólo somos amigos – Dije ya un poco harta de esos comentarios

-Bueno, dejando eso atrás, ¿A qué hora va pasar por ti? – Me preguntó Runo

-Me dijo que a las 7:00 – Respondí

-¿Y van a ir a alguna parte antes del baile? – Ahora Julie preguntó

-No lo se, no me dijo nada – Le contesté - ¿Tu y Dan van a ir a algún lugar Runo?

-Quizá vayamos al parque – Contestó - ¿Y tu y Billy Julie?

-Pues, tal vez vayamos a la feria – Respondió

-Bueno, se hace tarde y tenemos que arreglarnos, será mejor que nos vallamos – Sugerí

Mis amigas aceptaron mi idea y cada una se fue a su respetivo hogar. Al llegar a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y comencé a arreglarme. Cuando ya estaba lista, eran las 7:00 y sólo estaba esperando a que llegaran por mi.

-Alice, llegaron por ti – Me dijo mi abuelo

-Ya voy – Contesté mientras iba a la puerta. Al llegar casi me quedé atónita al ver lo que vi, A Shun parado en la puerta esperándome con un traje negro con el cual se veía muy apuesto.

-Vaya Alice, te es muy hermosa – Me dijo

-Gracias Shun, tú te ves muy guapo – Contesté algo sonrojada

-Gracias, ¿Nos vamos? – me dijo mientras acercaba su brazo hacia mí para que lo tomara

-Claro – Respondí mientras tomaba su brazo y nos íbamos

Antes de ir al baile, fuimos a un restaurante cerca de la escuela donde charlamos un rato

-…al final Dan retiró lo que había dicho y no lo volvió a mencionar – Dijo Shun terminando de contarme una de las muchas veces que él y Dan habían peleado

-Es un poco raro que a pesar de que siempre se pelean, Dan siga siendo tu mejor amigo – Le dije

-Si lo se, pero uno se acostumbra, a parte él fue el primer amigo que tuve al llegar aquí a Tokio cuando tenía 5 años

-¿No extrañas tu antigua ciudad?

-No mucho, como me mudé cuando era muy pequeño, casi ni la recuerdo

-¿Y no has pensado en volver algún día?

-Pues, mi abuelo siempre me insiste en que volvamos, pero no me agrada mucho esa idea

-¿Por qué no?, estoy segura de que sería agradable regresar a la ciudad donde naciste

-Si pero, si me voy, extrañaría mucho algo que aquí tengo y allá no tendría

-¿A sí?, y que es

-A ti

Cuando pronunció esto último, me quedé en shock, ¿había escuchado bien?, de cualquier forma, creo que Shun se dio cuenta de mi reacción y enseguida sugirió que nos fueramos

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, no queremos llegar tarde – Me sugirió

-Sí, será mejor irnos – Dije apoyando su idea

Nos empezamos a dirigir al gimnasio de la escuela, donde se encontraba el "gran baile del amor", cuando llegamos fuimos a sentarnos junto con Runo y Dan

-Hola chicos – Dije saludando a mis amigos

-Hola Alice, hola Shun – Dijo Runo contestando el saludo – Que lindos se ven juntos

-Es cierto, ustedes hacen una linda pareja – Ahora Dan fue quien habló

-No empieces con tus tonterías Dan – Dijo Shun algo molesto

-Ya, no se peleen, al menos no hoy – Se interpuso Runo antes de que empezara una discusión típica de ellos – Como sea, se ven muy bien los dos

-Ustedes también se ven bien – Atiné a decir

Runo llevaba un vestido amarillo con tirantes delgados blancos y un listón abajo del pecho, blanco también con holanes de la cintura para abajo y le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas. Lo levaba puesto con unos tacones negros y un collar blanco con negro, su cabello lo llevaba suelto adornado con una flor amarilla.  
Dan llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de un color rojo claro. Llevaba puesto unos zapatos negros y su cabello estaba igual de despeinado que siempre

-¿Julie y Billy no han llegado? – Le pregunté a Runo

-No, ya conoces a nuestra amiga, se tarda horas arreglándose

-Eso es verdad, pero al final vale la pena la espera – Dijo Billy quien iba llegando junto con Julie

-¡Hola chicos, que lindos se ven todos! – Nos saludó una my animada Julie

-Gracias Julie, ustedes también – Correspondimos el saludo al unísono

Julie llevaba un vestido rosa sin mangas, ajustado en la parte de arriba y un poco suelto de la cintura para abajo, del lado izquierdo del pecho tenía un moño de un rosa más intenso y en la parte de abajo tenía algunos detalles en blanco. Lo llevaba puesto con unos tacones y collar blanco y el cabello peinado en una media coleta.  
Billy levaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros.

-Y, ¿qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos? – Preguntó Julie

-Nada – Respondimos

-Vaya, si que son divertidos – Mencionó Billy con sarcasmo

-y que querían que estuviéramos haciendo si acabamos de llegar – Dijo Shun

-A tienes razón – Aceptó Billy

Platicamos un rato de varias cosas hasta que la banda empezó a tocar música lenta

-Julie, ¿Quieres bailar? – Le preguntó Billy

-¡Claro Billy! – Chilló Julie

-Y que me dices tú Runo, ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó Dan

-Por supuesto que sí Dan – Respondió

Mis enamorados amigos se dirigieron a la pista, dejándonos a Shun y a mi solos

-Decoraron muy bien el gimnasio. ¿No crees? – le dije a mi acompañante

-Si, eso creo – Me respondió con indiferencia

-Si , es lindo

-Alice, ¿quieres bailar?, después de todo a eso vinimos, ¿no? – Me preguntó

-Si, por que no – Contesté alegre

Fuimos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar una canción lenta

-Esto es lindo – Dije mientras bailábamos

-No tan lindo como tú – Me dijo provocando que me sonrojara

-Solo lo dices porque eres mi amigo – Mencione tratando de justificar lo que él había dicho

-No, lo digo porque es verdad

-Bueno, gracias

-¿te confieso algo?, el día que Klaus te invitó a salir, me puse algo celoso

-¿A si, por que?

-No lo se, creo que no me gustó que invitaran a una cita a la chica que me gusta

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Alice tu me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado

-No, eso no es posible, tu y yo somos amigos

-Lo se pero, aún así me gustas, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tu eras lo que extrañaría si me iba?

-Si

-Pues si me voy no solo e extrañaría, yo…espera aquí

Shun se fue hacia el escenario donde la banda estaba tocando, dejándome muy confundida en la pista.

-Me permiten su atención por favor – Dijo por un micrófono – me gustaría cantarle un canción a una persona muy especial para mí, Alice, esto es para ti

**Canción: Vanilla Twilight  
Intérprete: Owl City**

The stars lean down to kiss you,

And I lie awake I miss you,

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.

Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'll send a postcard to you dear,

Cause I wish you were here.

I'll watch the night turn light blue,

But it's not the same without you,

Because it takes two to whisper quietly,

The silence isn't so bad,

Till I look at my hands and feel sad,

Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly.

I'll find repose in new ways,

Though I haven't slept in two days,

Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.

But drenched in Vanilla twilight,

I'll sit on the front porch all night,

Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone.

I don't feel so alone.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.

I'll think of you tonight.

When violet eyes get brighter,

And heavy wings grow lighter,

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.

And I'll forget the world that I knew,

But I swear I won't forget you,

Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,

I'd whisper in your ear,

Oh darling I wish you were here.

-Eso es lo que sentiría si me voy – Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que sentías eso por mí – Respondí algo incrédula

-Y todavía hay algo que debo decirte, ¿Sabes por qué estaba tan seguro de que Klaus no era tu admirador? – Me preguntó

-¿Porqué? – Contesté con una pregunta

-Porque…yo era tu admirador secreto – Me respondió

-¿E-enserio? – Pregunté sorprendida

-Sí, todas las cosas que recibiste yo las mandé, y todo lo que estaba escrito en aquellas tarjetas, dicen todo lo que siento por ti

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-porque tenía miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo que yo, a que me rechazaras, a perderte

-Ya no debes temer eso, porque yo sí siento lo mismo que tú

-¿Me lo dices en serio?

-Sí, tu, tu siempre me has gustado, me gusta tu forma de ser, tu forma de ver las cosas, todo tú me gustas

-Si ese es el caso, entonces no debo temer en hacerte esta pregunta, ¿Quieres ser mi novia Alice?

-Claro que si Shun, Sí quiero ser tu novia

Después de eso, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que nos unimos en un tierno beso que para mí duró una eternidad, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire

-Vaya, que bueno que sólo son amigos – Dijo Runo de una forma burlona mientras nos miraba junto con los otros

-no me quiero imaginar lo que harían si fueran novios – Rió Julie

-Probablemente haría algo como esto – Dijo mi ahora novio mientras me tomaba las manos y me miraba a los ojos – Te amo Alice

-Yo también te amo Shun – Le dije para después volvernos a besar

-Bueno, parece que el baile ayudó a que nuestros amigos revelaran sus sentimientos – Dijo Dan

-Sí, ahora Shun y Alice son novios – Ahora Billy habló

Después de unas horas, el baile terminó. Para los demás fue un baile como los otros, bailaron, convivieron y se divirtieron, pero para mí fue especial, le revelé mis sentimientos al chico que me gusta y descubrí que yo también le gusto. Quien iba a decir que Shun y yo íbamos a pasa de ser los mejores amigos a convertirnos en novios en tan sólo "Cinco Días de amor"

* * *

**.:Fin:.**

**DMP: Hasta aquí el cap., y el fic, espero y les haya gustado. Espero pronto subir otra historia ShunXAlice o un crossover**

**Shun: Conociéndola, va a escribir lo primero que se le ocurra o lo que le de menos flojera**

**DMP: ¿Ni siquiera en el final de mi fic me puedes dejar de molestar?**

**Shun: No ^^**

**DMP: Como sea, gracias por leer este fic, Shun y yo les agradecemos mucho**

**Shun: Así es, hasta luego**

**DMP: Hasta el próximo Fic**

_**Darkmagicianprincess**_


End file.
